Paradoxe
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Après de nombreux remparts, Thor et Loki règnent tous deux sur Asgard, et possèdent une forte alliance avec Midgard. Cependant, certains royaumes n'acceptent pas le fait qu'un Jotun soit sur le trône, et tentent d'éliminer Loki. Et celui-ci finit par perdre la vie. Erwin, fils de Thor et Loki, ne laissera pas les choses comme telles. Il retourne dans le passé. (Post TDW) Thor/Loki
1. Prologue

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
_Films : Thor the Dark World/Avengers_  
_Couple : Thor/Loki (on se refait pas, et puis si vous lisez du Amanda A Fox c'est que vous êtes intéressés par ce couple, hein ?)_  
_Rating : PG+13_  
_Résumé : Après de nombreux remparts, Thor et Loki règnent tous deux sur Asgard, et possède une forte alliance avec Midgard. Cependant, certains royaumes n'acceptent pas le fait qu'un Jotun soit sur le trône, et tente d'éliminer Loki. Et celui-ci finit par perdre la vie. Erwin fils de Thor et Loki, ne laissera pas les choses comme telles. Il retourne dans le passé. (Cette fanfiction se déroule donc quelques années après le film Thor The Dark World !)_

_Petits mots : Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que j'ai pas publié… J'ai été absente très longtemps de ce site pour quelques visites rapides. Je vais prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews que vous m'aviez laissés sur les autres, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai hésité dans quelle catégorie mettre cette fanfiction. Puisque c'est un retour dans le temps, ça se déroule principalement durant le film Avengers, donc j'ai opté pour ce fandom. Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, y'a quelques parallèle avec certains films, vous verrez bien. Et comme d'hab y'a les **enfants** et nya nya… Non, y'a surtout un voyage dans le passé, et vous imaginez bien**, jouer avec le temps, c'est pas bien du tout** ! Sur ceux, **action** !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Prologue  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement lorsqu'il vit en contrebas le corps de son frère se faire empaler par une lame argentée.

Le temps s'arrêta autour de lui. Il délaissa son adversaire pour sauter de l'immeuble où il était perché et ainsi tomber lourdement dans l'église au pied du building dont le toit avait été arraché par des attaques ennemies.

Un elfe noir se plaça devant lui, lance en main, mais le blond envoya son corps contre le mur en un coup de Mjolnir.

Cette scène lui semblait si familière. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était une illusion, n'est ce pas ? Comme celle fois là, à Svartalfheim.

Lorsque son champ de vision fut plus clair autour de toute cette fumée, Thor aperçut nettement le Chitauris extraire sa lame du corps de Loki, celui-ci tombant à genoux, la bouche entrouverte.

_Faites que cela soit une illusion. Faites que toute cette guerre ne soit qu'un rêve !_

Le regard trouble de Loki croisa les pupilles bleutées de Thor, brouillées par des larmes. Les paupières du brun se fermèrent doucement, et il tomba, face contre le sol.

Tout se passait au ralenti. Thor accourait, lançant Mjonlir vers le Chitauris qui brandissait son épée, montrant à tous le sang du Jotun perler sur la lame, pour couler sur le sol.

Le marteau légendaire s'écrasa contre le crâne de l'ennemi, et revint contre la paume du porteur, lorsque celui-ci s'accroupissait vers Loki.

Les elfes noirs et Chitauris étaient trop nombreux, et Thor ne put se résoudre qu'à prendre son frère contre son torse, et s'envoler dans les airs, laissant les Avengers, le S.H.I.E.L.D et les guerriers d'Asgard se battre dans les rues de New York.

Dans les airs, Thor sentait un liquide chaud couler contre son bras nu maintenant le corps du brun contre lui. Il atterrit donc rapidement à terre, loin des batailles, titubant légèrement à l'atterrissage.

C'était un champ dont l'herbe jaunâtre bougeait au gré du vent matinal. Le soleil se levait au loin, et éclairait le visage de Loki. Du sang perlait contre son menton.

« Loki, bon sang, ouvre les yeux, » supplia Thor en laissant de côté Mjolnir.

Le brun ne répondit pas, les paupières toujours closes. Le blond aperçut rapidement la blessure que lui avait faite le Chitauris. L'entaille saignait abondamment et était placée au milieu de son abdomen.

« Loki, je te l'ai dit ! Tu ne pouvais combattre ! Pas dans cet état ! »

Oui cette scène lui était étrangement familière. Hormis une seule chose. _Il allait perdre deux êtres._

Puis, Thor vit les lèvres de son frère trembler, celui-ci tentait de respirer correctement. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux couleur émeraude, ceux-ci brillants sous la lumière du lever du soleil.

« Me pardonneras-tu un jour… » murmura Loki en attrapant faiblement la main de Thor qui tentait de maintenir sa cape contre la blessure du magicien.

« Toujours… Toujours… » chuchota Thor en enserrant la main de Loki à l'aide des siennes.

Des larmes perlaient le long des joues du blond, qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que son frère était en train de perdre la vie.

Soudain, deux guerriers d'Asgard arrivèrent derrière Thor, le souffle court.

« Mon roi, nous vous avons vus déserter la bataille, » fit- le plus grand des gardes.

« Il faut que vous-… »

Mais le second guerrier se tut instantanément, et écarquilla les yeux. C'était Loki qui se trouvait dans les bras de leur Roi, celui-ci, semblant souffrir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le premier guerrier soudain livide.

« Allez chercher un magicien ! » les pressa Thor en se tournant vers le garde qui hocha la tête, et partit rapidement au sens inverse.

Heimdall avait surement dû tout voir d'en haut, car le Bifrost s'ouvrit au loin, la lumière du passage éclairant nettement plus les yeux de Thor. Le second guerrier se pencha face à Thor, pressant lui aussi ses mains contre le tissu rouge.

De ce fait, Thor put prendre le visage de Loki entre ses mains.

« Loki, ne ferme pas les yeux, des magiciens arrivent ! »

Pour toutes réponses, Loki ferma les yeux en secouant doucement la tête, des larmes s'écoulant lentement contre ses joues.

« Jusqu'à ce jour… Je regrettais nombreuse de nos actions passées en tant qu'ennemis… » chuchota doucement Loki sans ouvrir les yeux. « Ma vie tout entière était parsemée de regrets… »

Le fils d'Odin approcha son visage, et déposa un court baiser contre son front.

« Ne parle pas, économise ton souffle. »

Pourtant le Jotun ne se soucia pas des conseils de son frère et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour observer les pupilles du blond.

« Mais à aujourd'hui, mon plus grand regret est d'emmener_ Iris_ avec moi-… »

Thor sentit ses forces le lâcher face aux paroles si précises de son frère. Il posa une main tremblante contre le ventre du Jotun en sang. Il y a quelques heures, il pouvait encore sentir la vie sous ses doigts.

« Non… »

La tête de Loki bascula doucement en arrière, la bouche entrouverte.

Le guerrier baissa la tête.

« Toutes mes condoléances, mon Roi. »

Pour toute réponse, Thor enserra le corps de Loki contre lui, larmes perlant de ses yeux, ne pouvant pas croire que la vie lui avait été arrachée.

* * *

_OK j'ai été vraiment atroce pour Thor et Loki dans ce chapitre. Je suis jamais gentille avec eux en fait… Mais c'est pour le bien de la fic ! (l'excuse, toujours l'excuse…)_

_N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour me donner vos avis, bisou !_


	2. Retour vers le passé

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
**Retour vers le passé**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La bataille était finie. Mais pas la guerre. C'était évident. La prochaine cible était Thor. Tous le savaient, mais n'osaient le dire tout haut.

Lorsque Thor pénétra dans le palais, traversant les couloirs dans de grandes enjambées, guerriers derrière lui, les acclamations du peuple heureux de retrouver son roi se turent rapidement.

Ce n'était pas seulement le visage sombre de Thor qui stoppa tout élan de joie. Ni même le sang qui tachait son cou, ou ses mains. Non. C'était l'absence d'une certaine personne.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle du trône, Thor s'arrêta et se tourna vers les gardes qui le suivaient.

« Pas un mot. Prévenez Heimdall. Et réunissez le peuple dans la Cour. »

Ce fut Fandral qui finit par hocher la tête, en tant que chef de cette armée. Il regarda tristement Thor, puis la lourde porte en marbre. Ne pouvant plus rester neutre face à Thor, Fandral annonça à voix basse :

« Je suis réellement désolé, » fit-il en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Thor déposa une main réconfortante contre l'épaule du guerrier sans lâcher la porte des yeux.

« Allez-y, » ordonna le fils d'Odin.

Fandral hocha de nouveau la tête, et tourna les talons, puis Thor pénétra dans la salle du trône, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il vit tout d'abord, Odin sur le trône, prenant sa place durant son absence, s'occupant du rôle de roi. Celui-ci souriait grandement à la vue de son fils revenu sain et sauf.

« Mon fils, New York est sauve, » fit Odin en se levant difficilement.

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer. Odin était si faible qu'il n'avait rien pu voir de ce qu'il s'était passé sur terre.

« Papa ! »

A sa droite, deux enfants sautèrent contre lui, enserrant sa taille pour enfouir leur visage contre le torse de Thor. Le blond se pencha rapidement à leur hauteur, leur rendant cette vive étreinte, le cœur si lourd. Il serrait fort les corps encore si frêles des deux jeunes enfants.

Le premier était un jeune garçon, qui en âge Midgardien, pourrait avoir quinze ans. Ces cheveux étaient d'un blond platine, coupés pourtant assez courts contrairement à son père, possédant des pupilles émeraude.

La seconde était plus jeune. On pouvait lui donner huit années Midgardienne. Ses cheveux quant à eux étaient noirs, bouclés et longs. Seules ses pupilles bleutées montraient qu'elle était la fille de Thor.

Cependant, Odin qui se dirigeait vers son fils, se stoppa net. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je vais voir Mère, il m'a promis de me faire la plus belle des robes pour la victoire de votre bataille à l'aide de sa magie. »

« Liv*, attends, » lâcha Thor en se redressant, le regard balayant la pièce, semblant fuir la suite.

La petite prit un air renfrogné en croisant les bras, impatiente de pouvoir quitter la salle du trône. Cependant, Odin et le plus vieux des deux enfants prirent un air soudain bien sérieux.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose… ? » demanda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Thor lança un regard de détresse vers son père, ne sachant comment leur dévoiler tout ceci. Odin, pour seule réponse, écarquilla les yeux, semblant soudain comprendre.

« Loki… Votre _mère_… » commença douloureusement Thor qui sentait sa gorge se serrer.

L'atmosphère était pesante. Mais Thor ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant ses enfants. Il devait se montrer fort face à eux.

« Il est parti durant la bataille de New York. »

Cette simple et unique phrase glaça le sang de tous. Avouer ceci tout haut était tout bonnement atroce.

« _Parti_… _Partir_ veux-dire beaucoup de choses… » murmura la plus jeune en tentant de capter le regard de son père.

Thor se pencha vers la petite, plaçant ses deux mains contre les bras de sa fille.

« Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Il s'est battu comme personne… »

Liv entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » s'emporta le plus grand des deux enfants en reculant d'un pas, la voix brisée.

Thor enserra sa fille dans ses bras, celle-ci pleurant doucement, voulant faire fuir tout son chagrin.

« Il ne peut pas être mort ! Il est le plus puissant de tous les magiciens ! » insista-t-il.

Il regarda alors son grand-père qui restait interdit. Odin sentait-il quelque chose finalement ? Sentait-il que l'âme de Loki avait disparu comme celle de sa femme Frigga ?

Le garçon tourna donc les talons, les poings serrés.

« C'est à cause d'eux ?! » s'écria-t-il en marchant rapidement vers la porte de la grande salle. « Je vais tous allez les tuer ! Les massacrer ! »

« Erwin ! »

Puis, ce fut des hurlements de rage qui s'échappèrent du garçon lorsque Thor l'empêcha de quitter la pièce pour retrouver leurs ennemis.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_« Loki Odinson. Fils de Laufey. Second Roi d'Asgard… A perdu la vie, ce matin même. Durant la bataille titanesque de Midgard. »_

Ce fut sous cette lourde phrase que le peuple d'Asgard fit son deuil. Le corps de Loki était resté près de Heimdall. Et rapidement, il prit la place de Frigga il y a de cela vingt ans.

Il faisait nuit noir. Thor se tenait en avant, face à l'eau noire du lac, sceptre en main, Odin derrière lui. Liv était en arrière, sa main enserrée contre celle de Sif qui avait réconforté la petite durant de longues heures avant les funérailles, tandis qu'Erwin fixait le lac sans un mot aux côtés de son père.

La barque commençait à flotter au gré de l'eau, suivit des autres corps des guerriers ayant perdu la vie à new York.

Les yeux d'Erwin brillaient sous la lumière des torches. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Et pourtant, tout le peuple d'Asgard était en pleine _souffrance_. En vingt ans, Loki avait su se faire aimer du peuple d'Asgard.

Sif sentait la petite contre elle sangloter. La jeune femme avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux, mais ne laissait rien couler.

Puis, l'archer tira une flèche enflammée contre la barque de Loki qui prit feu. Les flammes rougeâtres s'éloignaient de la rive, et éclairaient faiblement le lac sombre. Il fut rapidement suivi des flammes lumineuses des autres barques, voguant doucement vers le lointain.

Thor enserra un peu plus le sceptre entre ses mains. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. C'était inimaginable. Encore maintenant, il pensait que tout ceci était un cauchemar.

Le sol vibra soudain lorsque Thor abattit le sceptre contre les dalles en marbre. Et au loin, une poussière étoilée s'éleva doucement dans le ciel.

Puis, la sphère de lumière appartenant à Thor s'éleva doucement dans le ciel sombre, des milliers d'autres la suivant.

Erwin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fixant les multitudes d'éclats s'envoler dans le ciel, accompagnant Loki.

Il ne put rester plus longtemps ici. Il tourna les talons, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas demeurer ainsi. Il avait appris la magie et était en voie à faire de grandes choses. A quoi servait donc la magie s'il elle ne pouvait pas aider à sauver les personnes qu'on aime ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ceci est l'unique exemplaire, et ne peut concevoir que deux voyages. Un aller et un retour. »

Erwin tournait autour de la vielle magicienne, fixant l'objet étrange qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, dans les sous-terrains d'Asgard, là où même Loki le lui avait interdit de venir.

_Car la magie est tentation trop forte ici._

« Et une fois parti, comment revenir ? » demanda l'adolescent en plissant les yeux.

Il profitait des funérailles pour pénétrer ici sans trop de questions, jurant à la magicienne qu'il avait eu le droit de venir. Cette femme était bien trop vieille pour réfléchir, et ceci était bénéfique pour Erwin.

« Une personne restée dans le présent, brise la boule de cristal, et tout être partit quelque part dans le temps, reviens aussitôt ici. »

La vielle lui sourit. Elle aimait toujours conter des histoires, et montrer ses objets magiques.

« Comment cette… Boule de cristal marche-t-elle ? » insista Erwin.

La magicienne cajola un peu plus la sphère brillante.

« Seul un magicien le peut, mon prince ! »

Il lâcha un léger sourire et déposa sa main contre la boule que maintenait toujours la vieille.

« Il me la faut, » fit-il en souriant légèrement, captant le regard bleuté de la protectrice du souterrain.

La vieille femme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Puis, elle recula d'un pas et d'un geste de la main, fit apparaitre un bouclier bleuté tout autour du blond. Erwin fixa alors le sol, et aperçut des signes étranges dessinés à la craie. Il était piégé.

« Je savais que vous viendriez jusqu'ici pour cherche de quoi sauver le roi, mon prince. Je vais appeler votre _père second_ pour qu'il vous annonce la gravité de vos actions. »

Pourtant, Erwin ne parut pas s'en soucier et haussa les épaules en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

« J'ai eu pour Mentor une magicienne nettement plus puissante que vous. Mais aussi, Loki Laufeyson. Je suis son fils. Comment aurais-je pu venir jusqu'ici… Sans avoir prévu un plan de secours ? »

La vieille écarquilla les yeux lorsque dos à elle, le véritable Erwin plaqua une main contre son crâne. Une leur verdâtre y émana, et la magicienne tomba à terre, inconsciente.

Le clone du blond disparut de la cage improvisée, et Erwin attrapa la sphère bleutée, sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma sœur à la foi et l'esprit de mon père. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde vous mentir pour utiliser cet objet, » reprit doucement Erwin en fixant l'objet lumineux entre ses doigts. « Mais moi, je suis comme mon second père. Ma mère pour vous tous. Je connais les sacrifices qu'il faut faire pour mener à bien une bataille. Et cette guerre injuste n'a plus lieu d'être. »

Il déposa ses doigts contre la sphère et des signes étranges y apparurent.

« Vous… Vous allez changer le cours de l'histoire… » murmura la magicienne à terre, tentant de se défaire des liens magiques que lui avait lancés Erwin.

« C'est bien mon intention. »

La salle sombre s'illumina de chiffre et lettre inconnues pour lui. A première vue, c'étaient des signes Midgardien. Des signes qu'il n'avait jamais appris auparavant mais qui était les suivants, après la langue des elfes noirs.

« Paradoxe… » continua la vieille en fronçant les sourcils. « Un voyage dans le temps génère… Une multitude de paradoxes ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si vous retournez sauver notre second Roi… Le futur changera… Notre présent changera… Et donc, vous, dans le présent où Loki Laufeyson est mort… Ne sera jamais allez le sauver… Donc, il mourra… Vous retournez le sauver… Et ainsi de suite… »

Erwin observait étrangement la vieille femme. Il avait quelque peu conscience de ces choses-là, même si ceci semblait être pure folie dans la bouche de la vieille femme. Cependant, il avait l'objet entre les mains.

« Vous ne pouvez pas-… » insista la magicienne.

« Ils ont aussi tué ma future petite sœur ! » hurla soudain le blond en enserrant la sphère entre ses mains.

Il enclencha donc la sphère lorsque qu'il eut choisi les signes correspondant à des nombres qui ressemblaient à des chiffres Asgardiens. Une lumière vive l'envahit, et il disparut soudain.

La boule de cristal tomba lourdement à terre pour rouler jusqu'à la magicienne.

Cependant, ce qu'Erwin ne savait pas, c'était que les années Midgardienne et Asgardienne ne sont pas les mêmes.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_Une demi-journée en arrière_

_Vingt deux ans en arrière_

Thor s'approcha doucement de Loki.

Le blond le prit par le bras, celui-ci ne rechignant pas se laissant faire en lâchant un soupir. Il avait perdu face aux Avengers. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cette chose prénommée Hulk avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur lui.

Natasha qui maintenait fortement le sceptre entre ses mains, foudroya Loki du regard. Le brun fit mine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, tandis que Tony Stark lui passait les menottes canalisant ses pouvoirs. Clint quant à lui, abaissa enfin son arc.

« Nous l'emmenons sur l'helicarrier le temps que nous trouvions une solution à tout cela, » fit Maria Hill accompagnée des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D en pénétrant dans le salon dévasté de la Tour Stark.

Loki se fit alors entraîner par le petit groupe, celui-ci tentant de lâcher un regard plein de haine vers Thor. Cependant, le blond détourna les yeux, se sentant trahi, et tellement déçu.

Lorsque les agents obligèrent Loki d'avancer, il dut lâcher des yeux son frère, et curieusement son cœur se serra.

Les Avengers restèrent alors quelques heures à la Tour Stark pour tenter de réparer les dégâts. Tous en silence. Ils avaient gagné contre les Chitauris. Loki était enfermé. New York était sauvé.

Tony était en train de balayer l'immense salon, étant impatient de finir ce dur travail pour inviter les Avengers au Shawarma du coin, quand il fut ébloui par une vive lumière.

Il lâcha le balai, protégeant ses yeux de cet éclair à l'aide de son coude, reculant d'un pas. Puis, la lueur disparut rapidement, laissant place à un jeune garçon au milieu du salon.

_A cet instant précis, l'histoire venait de changer._

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds lui était étrangement familier.

« Hey, le jeunot… C'est quoi ce tour de passe-passe… ? » demanda Tony en le montrant du doigt, sourcil haussé.

Le dit jeunot fixa avec peur les alentours, reculant d'un pas.

« Oh, je te parle, gamin, » insista Tony en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Le brun était surpris de l'attitude de l'enfant face à lui. Il semblait totalement déboussolé.

« Nous sommes en quelle année ? » demanda précipitamment le blond en s'approchant de la grande baie vitrée brisée pour fixer New York en contrebas qui avait été en partit détruit par les Chitauris.

Tony entrouvrit la bouche, prenant un air faussement choqué. Puis il vit Bruce qui pénétra dans le salon.

« Docteur, je crois que nous avons un malade, » fit-il en montrant d'un geste du menton le petit blond.

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune adolescent. Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers les deux hommes, pointant du doigt le milliardaire.

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte ! Je suis-… ! »

Mais le blond se tut, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, détaillant du regard le professeur.

« Vous êtes… Bruce Banner ? » demanda le blond en plissant ensuite les yeux.

Tony fixa à son tour le scientifique.

« Vous connaissez ce gosse ? »

Bruce secoua la tête en détaillant l'enfant. A première vue, il ne venait pas d'ici. Sa tenue ressemblait étrangement à l'armure que portait Thor, avec sa longue cape rouge, malgré le fait qu'il était assez maigre.

« Vous êtes un Asgardien ? » demanda le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est apparu dans mon salon en un claquement de doigt, » intervint Tony en croisant les bras.

« Je suis un Asgardien. Je garderai mon identité secrète car je pourrais changer le court de l'histoire. Il me faut savoir où j'ai atterri. »

Le blondinet disait ceci avec un tel sérieux, que Bruce et Tony le laissèrent continuer sans un mot.

« Je suis… »

Il hésita. Le mieux était de brouiller toutes les pistes, il garda donc son prénom secret.

« Je suis _Aaron_, » reprit le blond en prenant un air supérieur, levant la tête. « Je viens du futur, et me dois de changer une partie de cette histoire qui a mal tourné par la suite d'une guerre injuste ayant pour seule cause, les origines de la famille impériale d'Asgard. »

Tony finit par craquer, et lâcha un rire en secouant la tête.

« Ok, mon petit gars. Je veux bien croire aux histoires de Dieu, ou de peuple destructeur venu à New York pour tout péter… Mais venir du futur ? Scientifiquement impossible voyons ! De plus, si les _magiciens_ avaient créé ce genre de voyage, n'y aurait-il pas de grosse question à se poser sur l'avenir de notre histoire ? »

« J'ai volé un objet interdit. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que je veux savoir, ou je me chargerai de vous faire parler… »

Tony vit très clairement une très forte énergie émaner de l'adolescent. Il soupira donc d'un air las, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle menace. C'était un Loki bis en version miniature, Tony le sentait.

Finalement, le milliardaire hocha positivement la tête, fixant sombrement le scientifique dans les yeux. Bruce crut comprendre le message de Tony, et quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Tu es Anthony Stark, ça ne fait aucun doute, » lâcha le blond en le pointant du doigt. « Je ne t'aime pas. Même si je ne t'ai jamais rencontré. Mon… Ma mère vous a toujours haït. »

« Oh, à quelle jolie femme ai-je fait des malheurs ? »

Ils se toisèrent longtemps du regard. Un air de défi pour Tony, une colère contenue pour _Aaron_. Puis, Bruce fit son entrée, accompagné par quelques agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Nous avons compris la gravité de votre situation… » fit le scientifique en se dirigeant vers lui, mains derrière le dos, laissant les agents en arrière. « Nous ferons le possible pour vous aider. Cependant, nous ne pouvons en parler ici. Vous nous accompagnerez au S.H.I.E.L.D. ? »

Tony haussa les sourcils. A quoi jouait Bruce ? Il invitait l'ennemi au S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? » répéta le plus jeune.

Le regard du prénommé Aaron sembla s'illuminer. Bruce qui était face à lui, lui tendit une de ses mains libre.

« Il me faut par contre vos empreintes digitales pour entrer dans le vaisseau sans alerter les systèmes de sécurité. »

Le milliardaire ne disait rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Depuis quand le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait besoin des empreintes digitales pour les laisser entrer ?

Le blond hocha la tête, tendant sa main à Bruce. Cependant, le scientifique profita de cet instant pour placer très rapidement une paire de menottes contre le poignet d'Aaron.

Le blond recula brutalement, sentant soudain ses pouvoirs chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Jamais ceci ne lui était arrivé. Ca faisait si mal. Il sentit son cœur battre plus lentement.

Une chute de tension ?

Sans magie, le fils de Loki était-il aussi faible qu'un enfant Midgardien ?

Il tomba à terre sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

* * *

_*Liv signifie la vie en langue nordique._

_Sif… Un mini passage de Sif, mais je l'adore tellement, j'ai envie d'écrire plein de truc sur elle. Mais c'est pas le sujet !_

_Désolée je voulais poster le chapitre plus tôt mais à chaque fois ça me mettait des messages d'erreur... Youpi !_

_Bref, dites-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, bisous !_


	3. Le fils de Thor et Loki

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
**Le fils de Thor et Loki**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il plaqua une main contre sa tempe, et sentit le bruit des chaînes des menottes teinter entre elles.

« Enfin réveillé… »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et croisa le regard du colonel du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Le blond était donc sur l'helicarrier. Il le sentait nettement. La petite parcelle de magie qu'il avait encore en lui, lui faisait sentir qu'il était en très haute altitude, loin de la terre ferme. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il était dans une salle de réunion, sombre, à demi allongé sur une des chaises.

« Fury… » murmura l'enfant en plissant les yeux, se rappelant soudain qu'il était dorénavant dans le passé.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« Un Asgardien qui connaît mon nom ? Ceci m'étonne, » fit le noir en croisant les bras.

Erwin haussa les épaules.

« Là n'est pas la question, j'ai une mission… » répliqua-t-il en se massant le cou difficilement à l'aide de ses mains liées.

Fury jeta un coup d'œil vers Stark et Banner non loin de lui.

« Alors comme ça… Vous venez du futur ? » l'interrogea Nick.

« Nous sommes en deux mille douze pour info, » prévint Tony en s'asseyant négligemment contre un fauteuil, ne paraissant pas prendre la situation au sérieux.

Erwin se mit alors à réfléchir. Deux mille douze ? Il était resté callé sur les années Asgardienne. Non Midgardienne. Il se mit à calculer rapidement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Je suis en avance de vingt deux ans ?! »

Il s'était levé avec force, les poignets toujours liés, le souffle court. C'était impossible. Il avait pourtant indiqué les bonnes mesures dans la sphère !

« Non… Non… »

Il plaqua deux mains contre son crâne. De plus, le temps était compté. Quand Thor découvrira qu'il est allé dans le passé, il briserait la sphère pour qu'il quitte cet endroit et revienne dans le présent.

« Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » s'exclama le blond en fixant le directeur.

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement.

« Nous vous écoutons… »

Le but de Fury était bien de découvrir la venue de cet Asgardien, qui selon Bruce et Tony, était fou. C'est vrai, il parlait de futur, de roi d'Asgard, de changer le temps. Jamais Thor n'avait parlé ainsi.

« Je-… Rien ne doit sortir de cette salle… » reprit Erwin en se rasseyant doucement sur le siège.

« Sinon nous pourrons changer encore plus le futur… Oui on avait compris, » lâcha Tony qui semblait ne pas croire l'Asgardien.

Erwin était bloqué. Il pouvait toujours attendre ici que son père le ramène dans le futur, mais sa mission serait un échec. Il ne pourrait pas sauver Loki. _Ni sa petite sœur. _Il devait donc tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je suis le prince d'Asgard… » commença le blond en prenant tout de même un regard supérieur face à ses interlocuteurs. « Dans mon présent, Midgard et Asgard sont très proches. Asgard protège Midgard. Midgard en a fait de même… Cependant cela ne fait que trois ans que je suis réellement devenu prince d'Asgard, car mes parents ont été enfin couronnés… »

« Thor, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Fury en tentant de suivre cette histoire absurde.

« En effet… Cependant, les origines de ma mère étaient… Très différentes, et son passé attirait les foudres des autres royaumes. Etrangement, Asgard n'a en rien rechigné, car il avait confiance en lu…En elle. Mais d'autres comme Vanaheim… Qu'importe, ils sont inconnus pour vous… Des rebelles ont voulu faire tomber le règne impérial. »

« Thor est mort ? » demanda alors Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

Erwin secoua la tête.

« Ma _mère_, oui. »

« Oh, et tu reviens dans le passé pour la sauver ? » ricana le milliardaire.

« Ce n'est en rien drôle, stupide mortel ! »

Le rire de Tony se tut. Il fixa étrangement l'enfant. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Ca sent le coup de Loki tout ça, » fit-il en se tournant vers Fury. « Il parle du trône, de Thor… Et regardez ses yeux, son regard. C'est le même que Loki ! Et je ne parle même pas de sa façon de s'exprimer ! »

Erwin prit un air choqué en fixant les trois hommes.

« Vous êtes Loki… ? » lâcha le colonel en fronçant les sourcils, ne se sentant pourtant nullement menacé puisque le blond était menotté et sans magie.

« N-… Non, » leur assura pourtant Erwin.

« Alors faites en sorte de nous faire croire à votre histoire, » reprit le colonel en plissant son œil valide.

« Je ne demande qu'une chose… C'est de sauver ma mère. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

« Comment elle meurt, ta mère ? » demanda Tony en brisant le silence pesant.

« Empaler… »

Bruce lâcha une grimace de dégout, troublé par les dires de l'enfant. Tony fronça les sourcils. Erwin semblait si sérieux.

« Et qui est-elle ? Dans vingt deux ans nous pourrons la sauver. »

« Je crois que maintenant c'est la seule solution… » reprit Erwin en baissant les yeux.

Ca aurait dû être à lui de sauver Loki. Mais maintenant, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Cependant, s'il se souvient bien, après la victoire de Thor à Asgard contre les Chitauris, Loki était encore vu comme un ennemi. Ca ne s'annonçait donc pas si facile que cela.

« Je crois qu'il est considéré comme un ennemi… » tenta le blond en levant les yeux vers le milliardaire.

« _Il _? »

« Je suis le fils de Thor Odinson. Et de Loki Laufeyson. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ma sentence a sonné, je retourne à Asgard ? » ricana Loki en voyant des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. pénétrer dans sa cellule.

Cependant, aucun agent ne semblait vouloir rire. L'un d'eux attrapa Loki par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever, pour le pousser à avancer. Le brun se laissa faire, menottes toujours en main.

Etrangement, depuis quelques heures déjà, il sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Comme une magie surpuissante qui était de trop dans ce monde. Comme une _gêne_. Mais il stoppa sa réflexion, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi les hommes de Fury ne l'accompagnaient pas à l'extérieur afin qu'il puisse rentrer à Asgard avec Thor.

Et dans le couloir, il passa près des petites fenêtres qui montraient les salles de réunion. Et il sentit comme une présence. Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête sans arrêter sa marche, et son regard tomba sur un jeune garçon qui le fixait lui aussi.

Mais Loki n'eut pas le temps de le détailler, car les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. le pressaient à travers les longs couloirs, armes à la main.

On le fit donc entrer dans une salle toute blanche. Ceci ressemblait à une salle d'autopsie géante. Il y avait trois tables blanches au milieu, des radiographies des os du corps collés sur des murs fortement éclairés, des formules étranges écrites sur un tableau blanc.

Loki plissa les yeux, et tourna la tête vers une seconde porte qui s'était ouverte au loin. Des scientifiques habillés en blanc en sortirent, marchant rapidement vers le Dieu, congédiant les agents d'un geste de la main.

Et là, le magicien comprit. Il allait se faire « examiner » par ce qu'on appelait scientifique. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en savait rien. Il recula donc d'un pas lorsqu'un des scientifiques se dirigea vers lui, seringue à la main.

« Veuillez retirer votre manche, » indiqua l'homme en lui tendant sa main libre.

Loki fronça les sourcils, les poignets toujours liés.

« En quel droit osez-vous poser le doigt sur moi ? » trancha le brun en serrant soudain les poings.

Il était en colère. En colère car il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas maintenant. Loki pensait que, une fois capturé par Fury, Thor n'aurait pas tardé à l'envoyer avec lui à Asgard. Pourquoi perdait-il du temps avec des tests ?

« Vous n'êtes pas en position pour résister. »

Sur ces paroles, le scientifique fit un pas de plus vers Loki. Le Jotun serra les dents, et envoya un violent coup de genou dans le ventre du scientifique.

L'homme en blanc lâcha la seringue qui se brisa au sol, du sang perlant soudain sur le carrelage d'une blancheur jusqu'ici impeccable.

Deux agents agrippèrent Loki par les bras, mais celui-ci profita de cette prise pour forcer sur ses avant-bras et soulever ses jambes afin d'envoyer ses pieds contre le corps du second scientifique en face de lui. Celui-ci recula sous le coup, et vint s'écraser contre une armoire qui se brisa.

Cependant, une infirmière se plaça derrière Loki bloqué par les deux agents, et enfonça une autre seringue contre le cou du brun.

Le magicien écarquilla soudain les yeux, et sentit un liquide chaud envahir tout son corps. Au moins, il s'était battu. Quoi qu'ils lui fassent, ils garderont des séquelles. Et rapidement, Loki somnola sans pour cela s'endormir. Il sentit qu'on le déposait contre l'une de ces tables, enchaîner ses pieds, et bloquer ses deux poignets d'une part et d'autres de son corps.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Aaron ou plutôt, Erwin, observait le petit écran qui filmait le laboratoire.

Il voyait son père si jeune. Si calme et arrogant face au premier scientifique qui s'était approché de lui avec une seringue. Il avait même du mal à le reconnaître. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus court, son visage bien plus pâle, et son regard si dur.

Et puis, il l'avait vu se débattre contre ces hommes. Sans magie, il était comme lui. Bien plus faible. Mais pourtant, il se battait encore.

Et il se disait que là, maintenant, Loki était bien seul et solitaire. Et que ça ne serait que bien plus tard, après la guerre contre Malekith, après les vives disputes et sacrifices, que Thor et Loki finiraient par se rapprocher grandement.

Mais Loki se tenait là. Si proche de lui. Lorsqu'il était passé dans les couloirs, ceci lui avait fait si mal. Il était là. Pas mort comme il l'était dans son monde.

Tony fixait intensément le jeune homme, voyant très clairement des larmes dans les yeux d'Erwin. En tout cas, il en était sûr, lui et Loki avait un lien fort. Il vit aussi Erwin serrer les poings lorsque les scientifiques placèrent Loki sur une des tables pour l'enchaîner tel un fou qui ne voulait pas rester allongé.

Et ce fut pourtant rapide. Loki avait les yeux entrouverts, pivotant sa tête de droite à gauche pour tenter de découvrir ce que faisaient ces hommes habillés en blanc. Mais son esprit était trop flouté suite à cette étrange _potion_.

Des lueurs vertes et rouge traversèrent le corps de Loki comme pour le scanner. Les rouges étaient les plus douloureuses. Une toute nouvelle technologie qui semblait pénétrée dans les muscles de Loki qui se mit à gémir légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui font !? » s'exclama Erwin qui n'en put plus.

« C'est presque finit, » lui assura Fury sans prendre la peine de lâcher l'écran des yeux.

Tony ne disait rien, mais analysait les expressions du jeune homme. Il était trop inquiet sur l'état de Loki pour n'avoir rien en commun avec lui.

Puis, effectivement, les lueurs disparurent toutes. Plusieurs scientifiques se placèrent face à des ordinateurs, fixant les écrans, avides de réponses.

Loki entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux, tentant de se redresser. Cependant, les chaînes de ses poignets et ses chevilles empêchaient son mouvement. Il tira un peu plus, mais rien.

« Directeur Fury, nous avons la confirmation que notre patient est en quelque sorte _hermaphrodite_. »

Loki écarquilla soudain les yeux, toujours allongé contre cette table étrange. Oui, il le savait, ayant déjà donné naissance par le passé. Mais en quoi ceci pouvait intéresser Fury et ses agents. Il serra les dents, et son regard croisa soudain une caméra de surveillance entre les deux murs.

« En quoi… Ce genre d'information peut-être utile au grand Fury… » lâcha Loki faiblement en foudroyant du regard la caméra.

Mais aucun scientifique ne lui répondit. Il lâcha donc un léger cri de rage en tirant davantage sur ses chaînes. Puis, des agents vinrent à nouveau le chercher pour le détacher.

« Ceci est tout bonnement impensable ! » continua Loki lorsque les agents délièrent ses chevilles. « L'histoire ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi ! »

Oui, Loki le sentait. Quelqu'un avait joué avec le temps. Comment le savait-il ? Parce qu'il avait longuement étudié se type de magie étant jeune, ayant un désir de revenir en arrière. Et en fixant cette caméra, il sentant se pouvoir. Un pouvoir étrangement semblable au sien. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

« Je veux voir cet enfant ! Le blond ! » ordonna Loki lorsque les agents commencèrent à la tirer hors de la pièce. « Je sais que vous m'entendez Fury ! Je VEUX le voir ! »

Cet enfant qu'il avait vu, c'était lui. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Il était de trop dans ce monde. Ou tout du moins, dans cette partie de l'histoire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fury et Tony se retournèrent vers Erwin, maintenant conscients que Loki avait pu enfanter le blond face à eux.

« Loki semble sentir quelque chose à propos du changement de l'histoire… »

Le blond hocha doucement les têtes, et quitta l'écran des yeux.

« Il est le plus puissant magicien que je connaisse. Il doit sentir que quelque chose est paradoxal. »

« Et maintenant nous savons que le petit Loki peut avoir des enfants… » marmonna le milliardaire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement troublé.

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

« Il a demandé à te voir. Alors va-y, » ordonna soudain Fury en croisant les bras.

Le cœur d'Erwin se serra. Un petit tête-à-tête avec son _père_ ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur de changer plus le cours de l'histoire.

Mais pourtant, il finit hocha la tête. Et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Puis Tony fixa étrangement le colonel.

« Vous le laissez voir Loki… Comme ça ? » demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils.

« Nous pourrons en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de cet enfant… Et s'il dit vrai… »

Fury montrant d'un geste de la main une caméra qui filmait la cellule du Dieu du mensonge.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Erwin était devant la grande cellule de Loki. Celui-ci était de dos, et se stoppa net en sentant sa présence. A ce moment-là, le blond se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Pourtant, il voulait tellement entendre la voix de sa _mère_.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu es de trop ici, » fit Loki en se tournant vers lui.

Le blond fut étonné de voir Loki dans cet état. Si maigre, pâle, les yeux cernés. Celui qu'il avait toujours connu était certes parfois sournois et antipathique, mais il avait toujours semblé plein de vie. A croire que d'avoir créé une famille a été bénéfique pour lui.

« Et n'essaie pas de nier, je le sais, » le prévint Loki en le pointant du doigt.

Ce regard presque sévère lui rappelait tant de choses. Lorsque lui et Liv faisaient des bêtises, ou quand il sortait avec son père tard le soir pour chasser. Il déglutit.

« Je viens du futur. »

Loki plissa ensuite les yeux, s'approchant de la grande vitre qui les séparait.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cet acte a comme impact sur l'histoire du temps ? » trancha Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors Loki le croyait ?

« Je suis venu pour sauver la vie de ma mère. »

Le brun ricana, et secoua la tête.

« Utiliser une telle magie… De tels sacrifices pour sauver une vie ? Es-tu si égoïste ? »

Ils se toisèrent du regard.

« A moins que ta mère n'ait une quelconque importance… » continua Loki en détaillant le blond.

« La Reine d'Asgard. »

Erwin sentit clairement un léger dégout dans le regard de Loki, mais aussi, une légère peine. Loki prit pourtant rapidement un air d'indifférence.

« Tu es donc le fils de Thor. C'est ce qui explique tes cheveux blonds et… »

Mais Loki s'attarda sur les yeux bleus d'Erwin. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu caches la véritable couleur de tes yeux avec de la magie, » lâcha Loki suspicieux.

Il était vraiment très fort. En effet, Erwin dissimulait ses pupilles émeraude derrière cette couleur bleutée, ayant vu que Tony Stark avait reconnu de quel regard il s'agissait.

« Je suis aveugle sans cette magie sur mes yeux, » mentit le blond en haussant les épaules.

L'art du mensonge. Loki lâcha un léger sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Et que peux-tu me dire sur mon futur ? » demanda le brun en plissant un peu plus les yeux.

« Je ne peux dévoiler ce genre de chose. »

« Bien. Je vois que tu as retenu au moins une chose. »

Le magicien pouvait très clairement voir que les yeux du blond étaient embués de larmes. Il plaça ses deux mains derrière son dos et se pencha un peu en avant.

« Et je suppose donc que tu es allé beaucoup trop loin dans le temps. »

Erwin le sentait. Loki percevait une haine envers lui. Surement parce qu'il était le fils de Thor et que Loki pensait donc que le Dieu du Tonnerre avait trouvé une femme.

« Effectivement. »

Loki fixait l'enfant dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais cette aura l'apaisait. Pourtant, il voulait éprouver une féroce haine envers cet enfant qui était celui de son frère. Il lui ressemblait tellement.

« Je te félicite donc, » ricana Loki.

Puis soudain, il y eut une secousse qui fit vibrer tout le vaisseau. Loki du se retenir contre le mur, et Erwin manqua de tomber. Tous deux sentaient une menace.

* * *

_J'ai honte d'avoir été si longue à posté ce chapitre... Il était sur mon ordinateur depuis un petit moment, mais non corrigé. Et hier j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de me connecter sur le site, et aujourd'hui je vous poste la suite en espérant qu'elle vous a plu ! _

_Merci pour les fav', les reviews et les follows, je vous aime ! :D _

_Exusez-moi encore...!_

_Il reste deux/Trois chapitres pour cette fanfiction qui n'est pas très longue, mais l'action arrive ! Bisou et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	4. De nouveau tous les trois ensembles

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**De nouveau tous les trois ensembles**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Nous sommes attaqués, » fit Tony qui avait pris la place de Fury face aux agents, ne semblant pourtant aucunement préoccupé.

Fury s'approcha du milliardaire, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Veuillez regagner votre place, Stark. »

Puis, Bruce arriva derrière les deux hommes, tablette tactile à la main.

« C'est le même phénomène, » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, voyant du coin des yeux Erwin entrer dans l'immense pièce. « Une vive lueur… Les mêmes longueurs d'onde et rayons… Comme pour Erwin. »

Le blond écarquilla soudain les yeux, et s'approcha de Bruce qui maintenait la tablette fermement, filmant une ombre apparut sur le pont de l'hélicarrier.

« Il vient du futur aussi ? »

« Oh non… Il y aurait donc un autre objet ? » se demanda Erwin en attrapant l'étrange tablette.

Il fixa l'ombre. Il avait entendu dire que les boules de cristal permettant les voyages dans le temps existaient en trois exemplaires. Il en avait utilisé une, la seconde avait été ensevelie durant une bataille, et la dernière… Elle n'avait jamais été retrouvée.

L'ombre bougea, et fixa la caméra. Erwin put alors reconnaître un homme portant une longue cape. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Ce sont les croisements de Chitauris et Elfes Noirs… » murmura-t-il les mains tremblantes. « L'une des plus rares et puissantes créatures de notre bataille… »

« Oh… » fit simplement Tony en fixant la créature tandis que Fury se mettait à donner des ordres à ses hommes.

« Ces choses n'existent que dans le futur ! » reprit Erwin. « Lorsque ces deux peuples s'unissent ! Cette créature vient du futur ! »

Tony et Bruce restèrent donc sans voix. Eux qui commençaient à croire à l'histoire du garçon, ils le regrettaient amèrement.

« Surement pour tuer Loki… Et détruire ici la lignée de la future famille d'Asgard, » proposa le scientifique en fixant le Dieu.

Erwin sentit son cœur rater un battement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Loki doutait soudain de son futur. Il était en proie à des ennemis inconnus, et le futur avait été changé. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule, serrant les poings en fixant ses mains menottées. C'était la même sensation que pour l'arrivée de ce jeune homme. La créature qui venait d'apparaître était elle aussi de trop. Elle venait du futur.

Mais pourquoi ? Loki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Peut-être pour tuer la mère de cet enfant, et définitivement supprimer leur lignée ?

Puis, Loki s'arrêta net au milieu de sa cellule. L'attaque semblait être directement liée à l'hellicarrier. Les deux cibles potentielles étaient surement Thor et son fils. Et il y avait de forte chance que l'ennemi qui était apparu dehors demande de l'aide à Loki pour supprimer Thor.

Le magicien sourit sournoisement. Il pourrait alors s'enfuir et éviter les peines d'Asgard. Certes, il n'avait aucune envie de mettre fin à la vie de Thor, de toute manière, il en était incapable que ça soit physiquement que psychologiquement.

« Nous devons évacuer tout le monde à l'arrière du bâtiment, » fit soudain Thor qui pénétra dans la cellule de Loki.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait que Thor tombe sur lui en premier lieu.

« Je pensais que Fury aurait préféré me voir mourir là, seul dans ma cellule, » avoua ironiquement Loki en s'approchant de son frère.

Ce fut à Thor de prendre un air exaspéré, puis il intercepta le bras du magicien.

« Même après tout ce qui tu as causé à Midgard, je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser mourir, » trancha seulement le fils d'Odin aussi froidement que possible.

Loki lâcha un léger sourire tandis que Thor l'entrainait hors de cette pièce vitrée. Le blond ne lâchait pas l'épaule de son frère, et resserrait son emprise à chaque secousse qui faisait vibrer le vaisseau.

« Je pense que tu devrais faire attention à toi, » avoua Loki en haussant le ton pour couvrir le son des explosions.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Un amas de dalle et de barre de fer s'écroula soudain au-dessus d'eux. Thor fut plus rapide, conscient que Loki ne pouvait en rien se défendre, étant toujours menotté et sans magie.

De ce fait, le brun se retrouva violemment plaqué au sol, le Dieu du Tonnerre placé juste au-dessus de lui pour le protéger de cet éboulement.

Puis, tout se stabilisa, et Loki croisa les pupilles bleutées de son frère. Thor lâcha donc un sourire et poussa un léger gémissement en se redressant. Loki se redressa en position assise, fixant les dégâts autour d'eux.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, » sourit ensuite Thor en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager toute la poussière.

Puis, Thor tendit une main poussiéreuse vers Loki qui l'attrapa sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, je te préviens juste que ton fils et toi êtes des cibles potentielles. »

Thor redressa Loki à l'aide de son bras, et fronça ensuite les sourcils.

« Mon fils ? »

Loki se tut et arqua un sourcil. Il n'était pas au courant que son fils était sur ce vaisseau. Qui plut est, venant du futur ?

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Erwin apparut juste derrière lui, le souffle court après avoir longuement couru. Loki resta silencieux en détournant les yeux tandis que Thor se retourna vers le garçon.

Les deux blonds se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Thor ne brise le silence.

« Tu es un Asgardien ? » demanda-t-il en détaillant l'enfant des yeux.

Erwin sembla réfléchir, mais Loki le devança.

« C'est ton fils, Thor… » fit Loki avec lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel.

Si Loki dévoilait ceci sans prendre de pincette, c'était qu'il espérait que le futur change sur ce point-là. En effet, il n'en avait que faire de préserver l'histoire d'amour qu'aurait son frère dans le futur.

« Pardon ? » répéta Thor en se tournant vers son frère, semblant totalement désorienté.

« Le garçon du futur, c'est lui, » continua le brun en faisant mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. « Enfin, si Fury t'a annoncé qu'il y avait un garçon venant du futur ici. »

Puis, le Dieu du Tonnerre fixa intensément le blond face à lui, le cœur battant.

« Je viens du futur pour sauver ma famille, » avoua donc le garçon en fixant son père dans les yeux. « Mais une créature a elle aussi pu s'échapper de mon monde et venir jusqu'ici pour détruire la lignée royale… »

Thor s'approcha du jeune homme, toujours déboussolé par la nouvelle, et plaça une main contre son épaule.

« Le futur est donc devenu un sombre dessein ? » demanda Thor en détaillant le visage d'Erwin.

« Ta femme est morte dans ce futur, » lâcha Loki en s'adossant contre le mur, prenant un air d'indifférence.

Une autre secousse retentit au loin, et Thor poussa brusquement son fils contre le mur en face de Loki pour le protéger des débris qui tombaient du toit.

« La Reine d'Asgard est morte ? » continua le blond en écarquillant les yeux. « Ta mère… ? »

Erwin jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Thor pour fixer la mine sombre de Loki qui leur tournait la tête.

« C'est pour ceci que-… »

Mais Erwin ne put finir sa phrase. Une explosion titanesque déchira leur tympan, détruisant les murs autour d'eux.

Loki tomba d'un étage, roulant contre le sol, le visage crispé de douleur. Il tenta de tirer à nouveau sur ses bras, mais les menottes liaient toujours ses deux poignets. Puis, il sentit un corps tomber à sa droite. Et il y devina à travers une étrange fumée, Erwin qui se redressait péniblement.

Soudain, au-dessus de leur tête, une seconde brèche apparut au plafond. Loki ferma brusquement les yeux, dans un ultime espoir de se protéger. Mais ce qui tomba sur lui ne fut que de l'eau. Une eau tout bonnement glacée. Surement la glace qu'il y avait dans les chambres froides de l'helicarrier.

Et cette fraîcheur apaisait la douleur de son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux, roula sur le ventre, et appuya ses coudes contre le sol pour se redresser. Il put constater que cette fraîcheur, bien plus glacée que l'eau de pluie, dévoilait ses origines de Jotun.

Comme face aux Jotuns de Jotunheim donc la glace était brulante.

Loki serra les dents, espérant que Thor ne puisse pas voir ceci, mais son regard se bloqua sur Erwin. Le blond fixait son bras avec une anxiété palpable, les membres tremblants.

Loki écarquilla soudain les yeux, et se redressa brutalement, sans lâcher du regard le bras du jeune homme qui prenait une tête bleutée.

« Tu es un jotun… TU ES UN JOTUN ! »

Erwin tourna derechef la tête vers Loki, le cœur battant.

« LE GRAND THOR ODINSON A CONÇU DES JOTUNS ?! »

Puis, Loki lâcha un rire qui résonna dans tout le hangar où ils étaient tombés, fixant un point invisible en hauteur, tandis que l'eau s'écoulait contre son visage.

« Quelle ironie du sort ! » s'écria Loki en s'approchant ensuite d'Erwin. « Ta mère est un Jotun ! »

Le garçon se leva rapidement, fixant le visage de Loki. La partie droite de sa figure avait pris une teinte bleutée, tandis que son œil dorénavant rouge détaillait Erwin.

« Il a conçu des monstres… Comme ce que je suis ! Et tu es un prince ?! Prince d'Asgard ? »

Loki attrapa brutalement le bras d'Erwin pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Tout Asgard possède une haine farouche contre les Jotuns, » continua Loki un peu plus bas en fixant Erwin de ses yeux vairons. « Et tu m'annonces que la Reine d'Asgard n'est autre qu'un habitant de Jotunheim ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle se soit faite tuée ! »

Erwin restait silencieux, le cœur battant, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur face à l'excès de folie que lui présentait Loki.

« Thor ! » s'exclama ensuite Loki en levant la tête vers la brèche. « Viens donc voir la véritable identité de ton fils ! »

« Arrête ! Nous changeons totalement le futur ! » s'exclama Erwin en tirant sur son bras.

« Qu'importe ! »

Soudain, une explosion fit vibrer le sol, et les sépara tous les deux. Erwin roula donc contre un mur, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son souffle se coupa alors.

« Prince d'Asgard… Nous te trouvons enfin ! »

L'homme à la longue cape noire le fixait de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu es aussi à éliminer ! Toi, le bâtard d'Asgard ! »

Cependant, Thor s'écrasa juste derrière la créature, Mjolnir en main, prêt à abattre son arme contre l'homme en noir. La créature se tourna à une vitesse fulgurante et avant que Thor ne puisse l'atteindre, fit apparaître des chaînes bleutées autour du corps du Dieu.

Sous un cri de rage, Thor s'écroula au sol, tirant sur ses chaînes magiques. La créature fit de même pour Erwin, le plaquant contre le mur.

« Viens te battre, lâche ! » s'exclama Thor en serrant les poings, canalisant toutes ses forces pour briser les liens.

« Voyons Thor, ce ne sont pas ces chaînes qui pourront t'arrêter, » fit soudain Loki.

Celui-ci était debout, les mains toujours enchaînées, sa peau maintenant pâle. Il souriait à la créature.

« Aurais-tu la bienveillance de me délivrer de mes chaînes ? » demanda le brun en montrant ses poignets liés.

L'homme laissa échapper un sourire et d'un geste de la main, fit disparaitre les menottes des poignets de Loki.

« Loki Laufeyson… » murmura la chose en penchant légèrement la tête en avant.

« Je suppose que mon futur n'est en rien réjouissant là d'où tu viens, » reprit Loki en massant ses poignets endoloris.

« Loki, ne reste pas ici ! » s'exclama Erwin en se débattant. « Tu es la cible de ces choses ! »

Loki lâcha un regard amusé vers le garçon.

« Tuez-les… Je n'en ai que faire, » prétendit Loki en haussant les épaules, commençant à tourner les talons. « Faites en sorte que le règne de Thor soit brisé. »

A vrai dire, il était conscient que Thor ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais il devait, face à son frère, montrer qu'il était indifférent de son sort. Thor voulut stopper Loki mais quelqu'un le devança.

« NON ! »

Le cri d'Erwin retentit dans le hangar. Mais il était trop tard. L'épée de la créature pénétra avec facilité dans le dos de Loki.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Le souffle coupé. Son cœur avait été touché.

Pourquoi ? Cette créature voulait détruire la lignée de Thor. Pas la sienne. _Pourquoi _?

« LOKI ! » hurla Thor en tentant de briser les liens qui l'enchainaient à terre.

Erwin sentit un haut-le-cœur. C'était comme le vide autour de lui. _Il venait de changer totalement le cours de l'histoire._

Et il voyait Loki tomber à terre une fois la lame hors de son corps, celle-ci brandie haut par la créature.

Le magicien tomba alors à terre, tournant sur le dos, gémissent faiblement sous la forte douleur, ses mains plaquées contre son torse.

« POURQUOI ?! » cria Thor à nouveau dont la rage ne cessait d'augmenter. « Loki n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci ! C'était MOI ! »

* * *

_Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu...! Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime !:)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, gros bisou, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage !_


	5. Retour vers un autre futur

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
**Retour vers un autre futur**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_Le magicien tomba alors à terre, tournant sur le dos, gémissent faiblement sous la forte douleur, ses mains plaquées contre son torse._

_« POURQUOI ?! » cria Thor à nouveau dont la rage ne cessait d'augmenter. « Loki n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci ! C'était MOI ! »_

Mais, la créature sourit vicieusement, et montra d'un geste de la main Erwin qui respirait difficilement, comme s'il allait disparaitre lui aussi.

« Avoir _tué _Loki Laufeyson semble avoir eu un grand impact sur lui, » ricana la chose en rengainant son épée.

Loki toujours à terre et tremblant, fixa la créature qui s'approchait de lui. Il tentait de guérir cette blessure à l'aide sa magie, mais ceci était presque impossible. Sa magie était en panique et ne répondait plus à ses attentes.

« Celui que vous connaissez comme étant Aaron se prénomme en réalité Erwin… » expliqua la chose.

Loki leva les yeux vers l'homme, une main contre son cœur. Il voulait fermer les yeux, mais ceci équivaudrait à partir définitivement.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! » hurla le blond en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang, voyant la créature tourner autour de son frère.

« Erwin a de nombreux sobriquets chez nous, vous savez, » continua l'homme en noir sans prendre en compte les dires du Dieu. « Tel qu'Erwin Odinson. Ou Thorson. Le prince Erwin. Le bâtard d'Asgard. L'élu. Le Dieu de l'illusion. Le fils du chaotique… Le fils du _menteur_. »

Erwin serra les dents et releva la tête pour entrevoir le sourire sournois de la chose.

« Mais il est aussi connu pour son deuxième nom. Erwin de la lignée de Laufey. Laufeyson… »

Loki écarquilla les yeux, le souffle court. _Erwin était un Jotun_…

« Erwin Lokison. »

Thor tourna derechef la tête vers Erwin tandis que Loki tentait de réfléchir à cette révélation pour le moins inattendue.

Tout prenait un sens. Mais comment lui et Thor avaient-ils pu finir ensemble après tout ce qu'il avait causé ? Puis, Thor baissa ses yeux vers Loki toujours à terre qui avait la bouche entrouverte, tentant de respirer correctement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Le fils d'Odin poussa donc un hurlement, et déchira les chaînes qui l'entrelaçaient.

La créature recula d'un pas, et dégaina son arme. Loki étouffait. Le sang perlait contre son menton.

Thor brisa les chaînes d'Erwin en une seule main, et s'élança contre la chose.

Erwin tomba lourdement à terre, le souffle court, et tenta de se diriger vers Loki. Il se sentait disparaître en même temps que sa _mère_. Une fois au-dessus de lui, Erwin observa la blessure qui barrait le torse de Loki. Les mains tremblantes du magicien plaquées contre son cœur étaient en sang.

« Tu es… Tu es… » murmura Loki en fixant Erwin dans les yeux.

Le blond vit soudain avec horreur que Thor commençait à reculer sous les coups de l'ennemi. Il avait besoin d'aide.

« Ne parle pas, il faut que je te soigne pour aider Thor ! »

Loki voulut répondre, dire quelque chose à ce garçon qui était en fait le sien, mais se fut seulement un long gémissement qui traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'Erwin plaqua ses deux mains contre celles du brun. Il sentait la magie de son enfant le transpercer de toute part, et l'aider à faire battre son cœur.

« C'est donc moi… Qui meurt dans ton futur… » murmura Loki en serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Erwin ne répondit pas, tentant de concentrer toute sa magie contre la blessure de Loki pour recoudre chaque parcelle de la peau, muscles et organes en continuant de faire battre le cœur.

Et Erwin se sentait vivre à nouveau. Loki n'allait donc pas mourir. Il sourit doucement en serrant un peu plus les mains de sa mère.

« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, je t'en fais la promesse… » sourit-il.

Puis, Erwin se détacha de Loki qui ferma les yeux, somnolant sous toute cette magie apaisante et douce qui avait fait disparaitre cette atroce douleur.

« Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde ! » hurla la créature face à Thor.

Pour toute réponse, Erwin piégea l'ennemi à l'intérieur d'un champ de force, et Thor envoya Mjolnir contre lui. La créature tomba à terre, toujours piégée par la barrière bleutée.

Erwin la fit disparaître pendant que Thor s'approchait de leur ennemi.

« Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, je sauve ma famille, » trancha Thor en abattant Mjolnir contre le crâne de la créature.

Erwin resta silencieux, impressionné par la force de son père, même à cette époque. Puis, le fils d'Odin laissa son marteau légendaire à terre, et accourut vers Loki.

Il se pencha vers lui, et passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour le redresser et voir son visage.

« Si je suis en vie, c'est qu'il vivra jusqu'à ma naissance, » fit Erwin en s'accroupissant face à ses parents.

Loki semblait dormir, la bouche entrouverte. Thor leva donc les yeux vers le jeune garçon.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es… _Notre fils_. »

Erwin vit des larmes dans les yeux de son père. Il avait envie de lui expliquer tout ce qui se passerait par la suite, comme sa demande en mariage, leur couronnement, leur voyage à travers tous les royaumes. Et aussi le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux un second enfant. Une fille nommée Liv. Et ensuite une troisième qui finira peut-être par voir le jour, prénommée Iris.

« Et ça sera par choix, » lui assura Erwin en lui souriant doucement.

Thor lui rendit alors son sourire, baissant les yeux vers Loki qui dormait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

« Mais Loki a aussi dit que… Ma _femme_ était morte. »

« Oui, il voulait la raison de ma venue ici. Je lui ai dit que c'était parce que ma mère avait été tuée. »

Thor leva donc la tête vers son fils, l'observant longuement.

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda-t-il le cœur battant.

Avec regret, Erwin hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

« Dans vingt-deux ans, durant la plus grande bataille de New York… Loki se battra dans l'église principale de la ville. Pour ensuite se faire tuer, empaler. »

Thor déglutit, serrant un peu plus fort Loki contre lui.

« Je t'en supplie, sauve notre famille… »

« Je t'en fais la promesse, » répondit Thor en soutenant son regard.

Puis, Loki gigota quelque peu, ouvrant doucement les yeux. Il vit Thor au-dessus de lui et haussa les sourcils.

« Je n'aurais… Pas la place de ta mortelle par hasard, ici… Dans tes bras ? » demanda Loki faiblement en plissant les yeux sous toute la lumière.

« En effet, » sourit Thor, les larmes aux yeux.

Au moment où Loki voulut renchérir, Thor se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son frère. Le magicien totalement surpris de ce geste, passa fébrilement une main derrière la nuque de Thor pour approfondir ce baiser, encore trop exténué pour réfléchir correctement, l'esprit totalement flouté.

Erwin sourit largement en se levant, fixant ses parents.

Puis, une lueur vint l'éblouir. Il reconnaissait cette lumière vive et blanche. Quelqu'un venait de briser la sphère de cristal…

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Erwin ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lueur s'était dispersée dans toute la pièce pour ensuite disparaître. Il était dans les souterrains du palais, allongé à même le sol. Il fixa quelques secondes ses mains. Il était en vie. L'histoire n'avait donc pas changé à ce niveau-là.

« Erwin… »

Cette voix. Le blond leva derechef la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de sa _mère_. Loki se tenait face à lui, le fixant les sourcils froncés. Erwin put voir aux pieds de Loki les éclats de la boule de cristal. C'était donc lui qui l'avait ramené jusqu'ici.

« Tu es en vie… » murmura Erwin en laissant couler des larmes.

Il se leva avec difficulté, tandis que Loki le fixait avec étonnement. _La Reine d'Asgard_. La cape verte flottant derrière lui, une tunique de la même couleur aux ornements d'argent, épaules en fourrures de bêtes… C'était lui.

« Que dis-tu ? » demanda le brun en s'approchant de son fils.

« Qu'importe, tu n'es pas mort. »

Mais Erwin se stoppa net. A la lueur des torches il pouvait très clairement distinguer des larmes séchées contre les joues de Loki.

« As-tu changé notre présent ? » le questionna à nouveau le magicien en fronçant les sourcils.

Erwin balaya la pièce du regard. Trois gardes attendaient derrière Loki, eux aussi possédant un visage sombre.

« Erwin, qu'as-tu fait ? » insista Loki en lui attrapant le bras.

Loki ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui. Pourtant il lui avait parlé par le passé, et des souvenirs de son visage auraient dû rester gravés en mémoire. Surement que Loki avait dû oublier certaines choses suite à ses blessures dans l'hellicarrier, ayant presque failli mourir.

« Erwin regarde-moi. As-tu changé le présent dans lequel nous vivons ? »

Il fixa Loki dans les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Dans mon présent tu étais mort… Je suis parti te sauver, » sourit pourtant Erwin au bout de quelques instants.

Loki se redressa, et recula doucement, le regard dans le vide.

« Où est Père ? » demanda Erwin soudain livide en fixant un à un les gardes, Loki, et la vieille femme déjà debout.

Loki croisa à nouveau le regard de son fils, et secoua la tête doucement, les yeux plissés comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça… » murmura le magicien, la voix soudain brisée.

« Où est-il ? » implora soudain le blond en tombant à genoux.

Ce fut le silence. Loki lâcha soudain un rire neveux en secouant la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Thor Odinson… Et mort en nous protégeant. Ta sœur Iris, et moi. »

Sa voix était froide et précise. Le cœur d'Erwin rata un battement et il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de Loki. Etait-ce un cauchemar ?

« Le cours de l'histoire… Ne doit pas être changé ou tu perds autant que tu gagnes… »

Erwin se releva brutalement, et tourna les talons pour quitter rapidement la pièce sous le regard éploré de Loki.

Il courait à travers les couloirs d'Asgard, les jardins et les grands halls. Une fois sur le balcon, et se retint contre la rambarde et jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Les sphères éclairées voletaient toujours dans le firmament. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour Loki Laufeyson. Mais pour Thor Odinson.

« Père… Je peux encore te sauver… »

Il laissa échapper un sourire à travers ses larmes.

« Il reste une dernière boule de cristal. Enseveli sous les décombres d'un palais à Jotunheim. Peut-être encore intact. »

Les pupilles émeraude d'Erwin brillèrent nettement plus fort sous le soleil qui commençait à se lever au loin.

Oui, c'était bel et bien un cauchemar qui se rembobinait encore et encore.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà c'est terminée ! A vous donc d'imagine si oui ou non, Erwin va reussir à sauver sa famille, où si tout simplement, il va encore plus la détruire ! _

_Ouais, la voyage dans le temps c'est dangereux les enfants, à manier avec précaution et modération !_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, et je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivi ! Gros bisou :)_

_N'oublie pas de donner votre avis !_


End file.
